My Love, My Life, My Everything
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: What if Bella has a sister Emilie? What if Emilie is half vampire?  All the Cullens know of Emilie's special connection w/ Alice after Alice saved her. What if there is more to her connection w/ Alice than it looks? Alice X OC Warning: Fem/
1. Meeting My Heroin

**My Love, My Life, My Everything **

**Summary: What if Bella has a sister Emilie? What if Emilie is half vampire? All the Cullens know of Emilie's special connection with Alice after Alice saved her. What if there is more to her connection with Alice than it looks?**

Disclaimer**: **I'd love to say that I own Stephanie Meyer's creations, but unfortunately I am just a lowly fan writer who enjoys the privilege of borrowing Ms. Meyer's playthings for a while.

Chapter 1: Meeting My Heroin

I was in a deep, deep sleep. I could feel myself falling deeper still as a dream interrupted my peaceful slumber. I didn't mind though. This dream was my favorite. I was with the girl of my dreams; yes, I am a lesbian. Anyway, my dream was always the same. I could feel her holding me and whispering "I love you" along with some other "sweet nothings" as my father likes to call them. He's still having trouble accepting Bella's relationship with Edward. I suspect they'll be marrying soon, but I don't tell my father my suspicions. It gets him antsy.

I could see the love of my life in my dream. I could see everything up to her short, black, spiky hair. Everything except her face. I could never see her face. I could hear other voices whispering in the dark that surrounded us. They whispered warnings in my ear that this girl was not as she seemed. There were even violent, possibly threatening whispers.

I felt safe in her arms, though. I could feel her kissing the top of my head, causing my heart to speed and my cheeks burning with blush and anticipation. All I could do was enjoy my love while I could. All of a sudden, the buzzing of whispers buzzed louder and louder. The only thing I did was look at her. Or what I could see of her, anyway. I held on to her as tightly as I could, trying to memorize her features except for her faces as the buzzing grew.

I looked at her one last time, my eyes straining to see her, wanting the memory of her to be the last thing I saw before I woke. Her features started to melt away, causing me to whimper. I didn't want to let her go, but I had no choice. The buzzing soon sounded like it was right next to my ear, growing so loud that it caused me to jump awake, the only solution I had to making it stop. I groaned when I realized what day it was. It was the first day of school. First day of junior year, specifically. Forks high school, here I come. Oh joy.

I would be new to Forks High. I had moved from my mother's home in Phoenix. Pain shot to my chest as I thought about my old home and what I had left behind. _Who_ I had left behind.

"Emilie….Emma…Em! Time to get up for the first day of junior year." My older sister Bella demanded from outside my door. "I will give you ten seconds to answer me or I'll come and wake you up myself. " She threatened.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." I yelled through the door. She opened it up anyway just as I knew she would. Bella is relentless when it comes to pissing me off.

"Come on sis, time to wake up!" Bella repeated. She went over to my window and opened the shades, letting the sun shine through. Oh, wait. This is Forks, Washington, in the Olympic Peninsula, home of rain and no sun. This fact made me smile for the first time. When I first came up with the idea of moving, rain was a major factor. However, it looks like now I will be adjusting to the idea of no sun. I may be a sunshine girl at heart, but I do have a soft spot for rain. Especially since it would turn into snow and I could finally get some regular use out of my snowboard. I made my mom to let me go to Vermont at least once every year. I usually went with my best friend, until…well, the accident. Her accident. Not mine.

"Come on baby girl, let's go!" I scowled at my nickname. "Ooo, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today!" Bella said cheerfully, teasing me annoyingly.

"Belly-Bells, I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. How could I be on the wrong side of something that I haven't even gotten out of it in the first place?" I said, glaring at her, using her nickname to annoy her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh very mature. You're in what grade now? Oh yeah…a SENIOR!" I said.

"Yes I am a senior, you lowly junior. Besides, maturity is overrated. Oh wait. Now I sound like Emmett." Bella replied, wrinkling her nose.

I smiled when I remembered my teddy bear. I had only really met the Cullens once when they saved my life…partially, anyway…and Emmett and I had really hit it off. Even Rosalie liked me, and it took her a way long time to get to even do anything but scowl at Bella. What can I say, though? It's all apart of my charm.

"Speaking of the Cullens, when do I get to see them again?" I asked curiously.

"Sometime before first period, if you ever decide to get your lazy ass up out of bed." Bella said, sitting on my bed.

Before I knew what was going on and had any time to react, she yanked my pillow out from under my head and pulled my sheets off from out of my grasp, leaving me defenseless against the cold. I pouted. "What'd you do that for!" I whined. "No fair!"

Bella was about to say something but the doorbell rang. "Shit! I think that's Edward!" She said, panicking slightly but also blushing slightly.

"I thought you were driving us to school in the truck since I'm currently grounded from driving." I reminded her. Bella shook her head. "No…Edward said that either he or Alice would be taking us.

"Oh…well, since I'm not even dressed yet, you can get the door." I said. She saluted me jokingly. "Yes ma'am."

"Alright alright, you go get your vampire lover boy." I ordered. And yes, I do know about the Cullens and how they are vampires. I had a nasty run in with a few vampires back home in Phoenix. It was the vampire James. He made Bella believe that he had our mother, so she comes to the studio believing she'll find her, but instead he had taken me. He had already bitten me by then. Alice and the rest of the Cullens came and fought James, while Alice, whose control for human blood is second best compared to Carlisle's, tried to suck the venom out of me. She was there only a few minutes too late. Some of the venom had already settled in my system and I had already started to transform. It was a very odd occurrence; Carlisle said he had never seen anything like it. After my rescue, the Cullens left with Bella to go back to Forks. I stayed home to Phoenix, but never forgot how they saved me.

I heard Bella talking to a girl who I figured was Alice. I could hear word for word because of my vampire-ness and because of the special bond I had with Alice, which appeared after she saved me. I sighed, standing at my closet. I picked my pair of jeans and my Hollister shirt, and put on my diving team jacket. It was personalized; my team had made if for me after my accident. It had "MVP" on it along with our team name "Perfect 10", because there were ten of us on the team, and we had all gotten a perfect ten on our dives at one point or another. My team nickname was also on the jacket. I was known as "Kid" to my teammates because I was the youngest on the team.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Alice ask, "Where's Kid?"

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I went into the kitchen to find Bella and Alice talking. As soon as she saw me, Alice gave me a huge hug. I squeezed her back, not wanting to let go. I did let go eventually, though, because it would have been creepy otherwise.

"Hey there babe! How are you? You're looking a lot better than I saw you last!" Alice joked with a smile. "I'm doing okay. Not really thrilled about this school stuff, but oh well. Gotta do what you gotta do." I replied, smiling back.

"I've missed you." Alice said, a little more seriously. "I've missed you too!" I answered. "But I'm glad know that you're here. Or now that I'm here. Either way, we are now within each other's presence!"

Alice smiled again. I swear her smile lights up even the darkest of rooms. Alice always make me happy.

"Great! Well, you ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed my backpack.

"Let's go!" Bella said excitedly. I laughed because I knew she wanted to see Edward.

"Anxious much, Bella?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me again, causing Alice and I to laugh.

"I can't help it! I love him." She replied. Alice and I rolled our eyes. "But I do!" She said.

"Never said you didn't." I commented

"The look on your faces told otherwise." Bella argued.

Alice sighed and decided to change the subject before Bella got on a "he loves me, he loves me not" rampage.

"So, what classes are you taking this year, Bella?" She asked. I sighed. Thank god for Alice.


	2. A Game of 20 Questions

Chapter 2: A Game of 20 Questions

Alice drove Bella and me to school in her yellow Porsche, which I fell in love with immediately. Honestly, if I didn't drive my motorcycle and if I had the money, I would totally buy one. I told Alice this and she laughed. Bella dragged me to the side in school later and told me to not say stuff like that because I might give Alice ideas and find a yellow Porsche in our driveway. I wasn't sure what was wrong with that but decided not to argue.

The morning classes went by slowly…I found that I had Art with Alice and was very happy to hear this. Otherwise I only had French and Gym with her in the afternoon. And lunch, obviously. When classes finally ended, Alice and I left Art and went to the cafeteria. We found her siblings and Bella and two of Bella's friends sitting at what appeared to be their usual table. They were happy to have me along because only Bella, Angela, and Angela's boyfriend Ben (as I found when we were introduced) actually ate. Since none of the Cullens ate, they liked to have as many humans with them so it wouldn't look so weird.

Emmett was thrilled to see me walk in the room, and even Rosalie smiled. Jasper seemed happy enough, and Edward was his usual self…only interested in Bella. He and I got along okay but I enjoyed Emmett and Jasper and even Rosalie a lot more. Jasper's mate Kate was there as well…Kate and I really hit it off. This cause Alice to scowl…I thought (or maybe hoped) that it was a sign of jealousy. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but you never know.

Alice grew happier in the afternoon when we had French and Gym together. I'm a lot more athletic and a lot less clumsy than Bella…I'm actually good at sports. Alice noticed this and commented that it was much easier to be in Gym with me because as much as she loved Bella, she always worried about her. And then there was the blood issue. With me, she didn't have to worry about my blood. She wasn't attracted to it. Well, she said it smelled fabulous but she didn't have to worry about attacking me or anything.

We ended the last day in French. I learned that Alice was completely fluent in the language. I'm pretty good at languages and French is one that I am more fluent in, so we were able to converse during class with no basic problems. I also know German, Greek, Latin, Chinese, and Spanish. After my accident and when I had to stop diving, I got really into learning languages. I also started learning more languages when I was pretty young.

We left school at the last bell. She went over to her yellow Porsche, and we talked as we waited for Bella. Bella came out of the building holding hands with Edward. They came over to the Porsche.

"Hey guys…um, Edward and I are going to spend some time alone, so he said he'd drive me. So…sorry for the short notice, but I won't be needing a ride home, Alice." She said.

"Okay that's fine. No worries. Emma and I will just have to have fun by ourselves." Alice replied, joking.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you…" Bella said, waving goodbye as she and Edward walked over to Edward's silver Volvo. Definitely not my type of car.

Alice and I got into her Porsche after waiting for the rest of her siblings. Alice broke the silence that had been occurring by asking me "so what do you want to do? Do you want to just go home or do you want to hang out for a while?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to hang out for a bit…maybe you can show me around to Fork's Finest." I suggested. Alice snorted. "Well, I'll show you what we have but I'm just warning you now that it's not much. If you want real sight-seeing, we'll have to go to either Seattle or Port Angeles." She said.

"Well, where is the best place to go if I wanted to shop?" I asked. She stared at me in surprise. "What?" I demanded. "Haha, it's kind of funny knowing that I just surprised a vampire. Especially one who has the power to see into the future." I commented, laughing. "Well…I'm just surprised because people usually tend to avoid asking me that, especially people like your sister." She explained.

"Well, you shall soon discover that I am nothing like my sister who has no fashion sense at all. I have threatened to change her wardrobe plenty of times when she doesn't give me something I really want. I don't mean to say that I'm a brat, but even when I want to pick the movie we see and she says know, that's when I use my powers against her. Her wardrobe is just so….drab." I finished, wrinkling my nose in distaste.

She smiled at that. In fact, her smile was so big it just lit up the car. I began blushing profusely when she smiled like that because of me. She laughed, noticing my blush. "Well, as much as I love having a Swan who has taste, you are more like Bella than you think…the blushing, for example." She commented, making me blush even more.

"You are funny." She said, laughing. I laughed along. Then I looked at the speedometer and noticed that Alice was going 90. "Wow…fast car" I muttered. Alice immediately slowed down. "No, no, it's okay. I was just impressed. I ride a motorcycle and love cars so I love that sort of thing." I said. "People don't usually guess that about me but I like that stuff."

"Now that was very un-Bellaish." Alice commented. I laughed. "See. I am a lot more different that she." "Well, I think you're alike enough to be sisters but you have different personalities." Alice said.

"I guess." I sighed. "So where are we going, anyway?" I asked "Well, I wanted to show you the park and maybe a few stores. But this weekend I definitely need to take you to either Seattle or Port Angeles." Alice replied. "Oh. That sounds good, especially since Charlie is going fishing the whole weekend and I don't really want to be stuck alone with Bella." I commented.

Alice smiled. "Don't worry; I'll save you from the Bella-monster." She said. I laughed. "Yay! Wait, is that supposed to be like the tickle-monster?" I asked. "Maybe…" She replied.

She pulled up to the park. "Here we are." She said. She got out of her car and went over to the passenger's side at vampire speed so she could open my door. "How chivalrous." I giggled.

Alice wiggled her eyebrows. "Hey, you haven't even _begun_ to see chivalrous. Wait until you hang out with Edward." "Who says I'm hanging out with Edward?" I asked, pouting.

"He's your sister's boyfriend and my brother…you're gonna have to hang out with him sometimes. What's so bad about him anyway?" Alice replied, asking.

I sighed. "I don't know…no offence, or anything, but I feel like he's really overprotective. I mean, I haven't known him for long, but I feel like Bella has to ask permission if she ever wants to do anything. Plus I know how he abandoned her and put her in a deep depression. Charlie and Jake told me about it, and I never want to see her in that position again. Though I do know about you coming back and saving her, which I will forever be thankful for." I explained, serious now. Alice smiled at me, surprising me.

"Well I'm glad _someone_ noticed that. Edward and I…well, our relationship has never been the same after what he did to Bella. I will always regret leaving her alone. I am forever grateful to Jake for saving her when I did not. I'm glad I came when I did, but I still feel terrible." Alice replied.

"See, that's kind of why I don't…become so dependent to anyone. I always make sure that when I meet people I sort of stay at a distance. I never really open up to them, which is what makes you special because I would never…tell anyone this stuff." I admitted.

Alice smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you feel like you can open up to me. And you know you can tell me anything, no matter how bad it seems. Everyone needs someone to open up to." She said.

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate you telling me that." I replied. It was right then that I had suspicions that I had found my dream girl.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter- I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to those who have reviewed already- they really motivate me! So next chapter I'm thinking of doing it in Alice's POV. Looking forward to it! **


	3. Bells nd whistles, here comes the bride?

Chapter 3: Bells and Whistles…Here Comes the Bride?

**A/N: This chapter will be in Alice's POV…I just realized I never said whose POV the last two chapters were in, so if you didn't get it that was Emilie's POV. This is Alice's POV.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own…just borrowing a bit of Stephanie Meyer's genius.

(Alice POV)

After I dropped Emma at home, I went home myself, going up to my room to think. I had to seriously think about where my relationship with Emma was going. I knew I had strong feelings for her. I thought she did too. I had yet to receive a vision about the whole thing, but that was okay. I liked being able to think about things without already knowing what the answer was every once in a while. This way, I wasn't so completely dependent to my visions.

I spent the night reading "The Iliad" and looking up Greek mythology. This was kind of becoming my new thing…I wanted to learn the Greek language. I looked over to the clock and realized it was 5:00 in the morning. I decided that I would go hunting before I had to get ready for school, so I jumped out of my window and landed lightly on the ground. I danced through the forest, killing and draining two deer and an elk. I felt satisfied and certain that Emma's blood would not bother me. I wasn't really worried that it would, as it hadn't yesterday, but I just wanted to make sure. Just in case.

I went back home and it was only 5:30, which I was happy about because I still had a lot of time to get ready for school. And to think about Emma. Or Emilie. Or Em. I'll have to ask her what she likes to be called by. I love the name Emilie though. It's so Italian. I guess the Swan family has some sort of Italian thing going on, what with Emilie and Bella.

Before I could let myself to deep in thought with my obsession of Emilie's name, I heard Kate clear her throat. I turned to see her at my doorway. "Why did you clear your throat, Kate? You're a vampire, you don't have to." I asked

"Well, you looked so deep in thought that I wasn't sure if you were having a vision or something. I didn't want to scare you." She explained. "Scare me! Kate, I'm a future-seeing vampire! It's impossible to scare me. Although Emilie did in the car yesterday…" I said, pausing.

Kate smirked. "What?" I demanded. "I guess I know what you were so intensely thinking about…" She said. If I had the ability to blush, I probably would have then. "What do you think I was thinking about?" I asked. "Emilie, obviously. You like her…" She replied, grinning knowingly.

"What? That…that's ridiculous! I mean, she's a great friend obviously and there's that whole accident and stuff but I don't…like like her!" I exclaimed.

"You. Like. Her" Kate replied, each time stepping closer to me. I backed away. "Oh come on Alice. I can't even remember the last time you had a relationship! Plus it would be cute…and you wouldn't have to worry about the whole vampire-human thing because she's half vampire!"

I scowled at her. "Well, even if I did like like her how would I know if she's into girls?" I asked, then cursing at myself for giving myself away. Even though Kate knew I meant it in a hypothetical sense, she would still take it the other way.

"Ha! So you do have feelings for her!" Kate said, her face brightening up.

"No…no…I don't…I mean…" I stuttered.

"Ooo, I just made a vampire stutter!" Kate said excitedly.

"Oh just…well..urgh! Forget it! I don't know how I feel about her!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

Kate grew more serious. "So you have feelings for her?" She asked. I glared at her. "I don't know what they are! It's just, whenever we're apart I feel like someone's ripped part of my heart out. And when we're together, I feel so…elated. So happily elated." I tried to explain.

Kate gave me a small, knowing smile. "It sounds like you're in love, babe." She said, sitting on the bed with me and wrapping and arm around my waste.

I put my head on her shoulder, exhausted from the discovery. "I just don't know." I said softly.

We stayed like that for another 15 minutes or so until Rosalie came to the doorway. "Hey…what's going on?" She asked, coming over and sitting on the other side of me.

Kate sighed. "Oh…Alice is having trouble figuring out her feelings…"

"Really? Feelings for whom?" Rose asked.

I huffed. "I'm not having trouble…I'm just confused. Can't a person be confused without having trouble?" I complained.

"Well, since you're not even a person…you're a vampire…I can't see how that would apply to you." Rose joked.

I smiled slightly. "Rose you've been hanging around Emmett too much. You really need to get out more." I replied.

"Well, you can tell me what's going on when you feel like talking. Until then, I can always just be there." Rose said a little more seriously. "And I have not been hanging around Emmett too much! He's my husband…I'm supposed to hang out with him!" She replied.

"Do you mean "Hang out" or _"Hang out"_ Kate teased. "Why you little…" Rose said

"I'm not little." Kate replied.

"Ooo, I'm going to get you!" Rose threatened.

"ooo I'm soooo scared" Kate said, and stuck her tongue out at Rose.

"That's it!" Rose said "You're dead!"

"Ha you're right. I already am dead!" Kate joked. Rose got up and went to chase Kate, who ran out of my room down the stairs calling, "Jasper, Jasper! Help me! Rose is about to kill me!"

I could hear Rose shouting back at her "I thought you said you were already dead!"

I smiled. My sisters always know how to cheer me up.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. I got up and went down to the kitchen for some family time before school. Rose was still chasing Kate.

Esme walked into the kitchen just in time to see Rose corner Kate. Kate saw Esme and cried, "Mom! Help!"

"Rose, Kate. What is going on here?" Esme demanded. Kate and Rose looked guiltily at each other.

"Well?" She asked.

Rose opened her mouth to explain, but I stepped in. "Mom, it's okay. Nothing got broken. Kate and Rose were…in my room trying to help me with…something and Kate made a joke about Rose and Emmett and Rose told Kate she was going to kill her and Kate reminded her she was already dead and well that's when Rose tackled Kate and Kate ran away and now well here we are at the end of the story." I explained with as little detail as I could.

Esme sighed. "Kate, when are you going to grow up?" She asked. "Never, mom!" Kate replied lightly. Esme rolled her eyes.

Rose stuck her tongue out. "And Rose, when are you going to stop being bated into this stuff? Why do you always walk right into things?" Esme asked. Rose replied the same way as Kate did. "Never, mom!"

Emmett and Jasper and Edward all walked down the stairs together. Kate and Rose went to there significant others, hugging them for protection from the mama bear, aka Esme. I just stood at the counter with Edward standing by the kitchen table, looking awkward. Awkward-looking vampires are a sight to see, that's for sure.

"Well, you kids should probably be getting to school." Carlisle said walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

We sighed. "Oh, don't give me that. You've been through high school plenty of times you could do it in your sleep." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Except…oh wait! We can't sleep." I said.

Carlisle groaned.

"Come on Dad; admit it…you walked straight into that one." I teased.

He grimaced. "Come on, all of you…out, out. Time for school." Esme said, shooing us out of the kitchen and by the garage. That's when I remembered I'd be picking up Emma. That cheered me up a bit.

"Edward, are you picking up Bella today?" I asked

"Yeah. We're going to the meadow before school starts though." He replied, looking happily. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you looking at me...?" I started to ask before a vision hit me. It was Edward and Bella in the meadow, and Edward was about to ask Bella to marry him. I already knew her answer would be no even before she spoke. Suddenly the vision changed and it seemed to be a month later. Bella and Edward had the house to themselves because the rest of us were out hunting. Edward asked for Bella's hand again and she said yes this time.

I blinked out of my vision. My other siblings were staring at Edward and me, trying to figure out what I had seen.

"Thank you, Alice." Edward said.

"So will you still ask her today?" I questioned.

Edward sighed. "Well, I guess for your second vision to come true, I have to, don't I?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. But remember that it's Bella's decision to make, not yours." I reminded him. "She will say yes no matter what. Just not today. I guess you could call today dress rehearsal if you wanted." I joked lightly.

Edward rolled his eyes before opening the door of his Volvo. "And you will be picking up Emma today, correct?" He asked before getting in.

I nodded. "Okay then. I will see you at their house." He said, getting in the car and starting the engine. I smiled at him.

I got into my Porsche, the one that Emma said she liked so much. I would still have to ask what she liked to be called by best. I still thought the name Emilie was beautiful. I smiled to myself when I thought about picking Emma up. I was pretty sure I was falling in love with this girl.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter in Alice's view. Please review if you want and tell me how I did, feedback is always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	4. So you think I'm sexy?

Chapter 4: You think I'm sexy?

**A/N: So now I'm in college, which means my updates will be very sporadic due to a hectic schedule with classes and swim team/diving team, but I'm trying to update as much as I can. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and that you will like this one as well! **

(Alice POV)

I drove to the Swan residence and parked my Porsche in the driveway. I locked it, having it reply with a "Chirp! Chirp!" I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. This time, however, I listened to the sound of Emma's feet thundering down the stairs. She yanked open the door with a bright smile on her face, her lips perfectly shaped and perfectly kissable. I had to seriously hold myself back from just jumping her.

"Hey babe! You look great!" I said, complementing her outfit. She was wearing a cute purple tank top and black Hollister pants, along with the same jacket as yesterday, her diving team one. She smiled, a pink shade of blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Ali. So do you." She replied sweetly. "You don't mind if I call you Ali do you?" She asked somewhat nervously.

"You can call me whatever you like. Ali's good." I answered. "By the way, what nickname do you like best for you?" I asked

"Um, Emma's fine. Or Em. Doesn't matter, I'm good with anything. Just don't call me late for dinner!" She joked.

I smiled as she locked the door behind her. "Got everything?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup…everything." Her eyes brightened when she saw my Porsche.

"Maybe…just I _maybe_…I'll let you drive her one day." I heard myself saying. Wait. Where the hell did that come from? I don't let _anyone_ touch my baby. Not even Edward and he was the one who got me her in the first place.

Emma's eyes brightened even more, smiling widely. "Wow! That'd be awesome! I've always wanted to drive really fast cars like Porsche's." She said, but then her smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, referring to her sudden mood change.

"Oh...it's just, I'm kind of grounded from driving until my dad says it's okay again. I got into an accident a while ago and he hasn't let me drive since. Even though it wasn't my fault…someone had tinkered with the car I was supposed to be racing with that day…" she said, starting to explain. Her face looked solemn and her eyes looked misty.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said, as we got into my car. She sighed.  
"No, I want to. And I will. It's just hard for me to talk about it sometimes.

"No problem, just take your time." I said. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I used to be a competitive driver….like I used to do motocross and raced motorcycles and did Indie racecar driving, stuff like that. One of my biggest competitors was a girl named Lucy Townsen. She and I were also the best of friends…and more. We were together and raced. Nobody knew about our relationship." She began.

"Well, Lucy and I had gotten into a fight that day. It was something stupid, really. But it just…got to me. My head wasn't in the game. My dad was also there to see me race that day, so I think that might have gotten to me as well." She continued slowly. "I should have realized ahead of time that there was something wrong with the car. I knew enough about them that it was…I don't know. Stupid, I guess. But the race had already started and I figured I would deal with it after.

"We began racing the track. Halfway through, I lost complete control of my car. The clutch got stuck, the breaks were dead. Something happened to it. I lost control and crashed into her car, which blew up. It didn't kill her, but now she's in a coma and probably will be for the rest of her life. It's my entire fault and I never even went to see her. I got banned from racing even though it was the car and not me, but the people there had always liked Lucy better than me. I don't know why they just did. But it also turns out that she had been cheating on me with another girl who had visited me one night to beat me up. So overall, that was a really bad time in my life." Emma finished, looking sad.

I grew angry. I pulled the car over and turned to look at her. "Sweetie, none of that is your fault. You were young, you were scared. That's a really hard thing to go through but you didn't do it." I said angrily.

She looked at me nervously. "But I…practically killed her. She lived for racing; it was all she really had. Her parents hate me now and so does the rest of the racing world. To tell you the truth, I'm actually over her, but not what I did to her. I screwed everything up, big time." She replied sadly.

I wrapped my arms around her into a hug. "Listen, babe. Accidents happen in racing all the time. You even said that someone had tinkered with your car, and that this Lucy chick had been cheating on you. It sounds like she was the one who was at fault, not you." I said strongly into her ear. She smiled a little.

"Thanks Alice. I don't know why I do that to myself. It's just, she was more dominant in our relationship and I always felt the need to depend on her to make our decisions. When I got the inkling that she was cheating before the accident, I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't lose her. That's why I'm so independent now…I hate depending on people like that." She explained.

I nodded my head to show I understood. "And you are not stupid either. You are a smart, sexy, crazy girl that has a lot going for her." I said, kind of cautiously because I knew my feelings for her might get in the way of my words.

She smiled for real this time, and had a mischievous look on her face. "You think I'm sexy?" She asked, leaning in closer to me. I stopped. "Um…well…yeah. I do." I said. "Why do you find that surprising?"

"Because I kind of think you're sexy too." She replied

"You think I'm sexy now?" I asked, somewhat surprised. This relationship might be going a little faster than I had hoped.

A sly grin slid onto her face. "Yes I do." She said.

We leaned in and I could feel the heat of her breath that smelled refreshingly of mint. We got closer and closer until our foreheads touched. All of a sudden, something buzzed.

**A/N: OOO a cliffie! Yes, I know, I'm being mean. But I would like your opinions before I continue so I know how to write the next chapter. So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Is it going too fast, too sudden? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	5. The WinWin Situation

Chapter 5: The Win-Win Situation

(Alice POV)

We jumped apart from surprise. She scowled when she checked her phone. I leaned over her shoulder to see who it was.

"Damn it Bella! Always interrupting at the worst moments." She growled frustrated. I laughed. "Was that a bad moment?" I asked, joking. She looked at me. "No…but Bella interrupting it was bad! I mean come on!"

"Would you like it to become a good moment?" I asked mischievously. She looked at me in surprise. "Um…yes." She replied uncertainly.

"Okay then." I said, and before she could reply, I leaned in without pausing this time, and kissed her fully on the lips.

My lips buzzed with excitement, my entire body getting an electrifying shock. She returned the kiss (thankfully) just as powerfully we kissed for a full minute until she broke it apart.

"I think we have something here." Emma said grinning shyly.

"I think I would have to agree with that fact." I replied.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked, as I checked the clock.

"Well, from here we go to school because if we waste any more time, we'll be late." I replied, pulling back on to the street and driving the route to school.

"We weren't wasting time." Emma pouted cutely. I held her hand, rubbing her thumb with mine. "We were kissing. That's not wasting time."

"I know, babe. But if I get you late to school, Bella will never let me drive you again." I replied.

"Can we talk first?" She asked "I just want to know…where we stand. What we are…where to go from here. Because this all kind of happened so fast."

"So you're saying you want to skip school today?" I asked knowingly

"At least first period. It doesn't have to be the whole day…" Emma said with a pleading look on her face that made me realize that I would not be able to resist this girl no matter how hard I tried. I smiled. She bounced excitedly on her seat. "Yay!" She exclaimed excitedly. I laughed. She pouted. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you are so funny." I replied, kissing her downturned lips. She laughed too.

"So if we skip first period do you promise to come shopping with me this weekend as our first date?" I asked nervously.

She smiled "YES! Of course I will. That's kind of a win-win situation." She said excitedly.

I smiled back, excited now as well. "Well, let's get to it. First of all, I want to show you my special place." I said

Emma laughed. "You have a special place? Is that like when you say "go to your special place?" She asked jokingly.

"Well…yeah. Don't you have one?" I asked, laughing with her.

That sobered her up a bit. "I did…once." She mumbled. Uh-oh, sensitive topic. I decided to ignore that and change the subject. But I would be asking about it again sometime.

"But anyway, I really want to show this to you. It's my favorite place on the planet. It's part of the reason I hate leaving Forks." I explained.

Emma nodded understandably. "I see." She replied.

We kept driving in a comfortable silence, my hand entwined in hers, my thumb rubbing circles around her hand. She looked completely at peace and I felt satisfied. I actually felt quite proud to that it was my touch that made her like that.

I drove to the spot where there were some cars parked at the opening of the woods and got out of the car. Running vampire-speed to the passenger's side, I opened the door so Emma could get out. She smiled.

"So, are you a hiker?" I asked, thinking of what Bella would have said. But then I remembered who I was talking to, so I listened a little more closely.

"I hike sometimes. I enjoy doing it, it's pretty peaceful." She explained. I smiled.

"Well good. Because another day when we have more time, maybe we can hike there." I replied.

"How else will we get there?" Emma asked curiously, with a twinge of nervousness in her voice. I giggled.

"Get on my back." I directed. She stared at me. "What?" She asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Get on my back. Unless you would rather me carry you bridal style?" I asked with a smirk. She glared at me.

"I meant to ask why I need to get on your back." She said pouting.

"Because we are running." I explained.

"Running? But if I ran too…" she started to say.

"Vampire running." I said.

"Oh…" she exclaimed, and a look of understanding crossed her face. "But I can run fast... I am half vampire after all.

"Oh just get on my back damnit. It was supposed to be romantic!" I cried out.

Emma looked guilty. "Oh….sorry…."

That look made me feel bad. "No, it's okay. I understand your suspicions. I would probably ask questions to if you asked me to get on your back." I said, trying to reassure her. She didn't look overly convinced but obeyed anyway. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I am sorry…I'm just not that used to romantic gestures…I'm kind of oblivious when it comes to that." She apologized, kissing my cheek. I turned my head and captured her lips with mine. "It's okay, really. No need to feel bad about it….it was only minor. The major thing has yet to come." I said mysteriously.

She sighed so I could feel her warm breath on my skin, causing an unnecessary chill to roll down my spine, causing me to shiver slightly. Oh, what this girl does to me.

"You might want to close your eyes." I warned, before I started to run.

(Emma POV)

When Alice started to run, I felt like I was flying. The wind was whipping my auburn hair around, and I could feel it on my neck. I shivered, and held tighter on to Alice for warmth. It was odd. Even though her skin felt like concrete and was cold as ice, I still felt more comfortable touching her. I guess it was because of my half-vampireness; the temperature change didn't seem to affect me too much.

I had my eyes shut the whole time. It felt like everything was speeding by and that the world around us was going extremely slow. The time seemed to tick by until all of a sudden everything stopped and I opened my eyes.

"Baby? We're here." Alice murmured. I slid gracefully off her back and felt her arm snake protectively around my waist. "What do you think?" She asked nervously.

I waited a while before I spoke so I could soak everything in. We were at a waterfall, coveted by a forest thick with evergreens. Birds flew high in the sky. Animals scampered around, but I didn't feel hungry. I could hear the rushing sound of the waterfall in the background, almost as if nature was performing a symphony. I felt at peace.

"Beautiful." I said softly. "It is utopia."

Alice's smile grew wide after I said that. "I was hoping you'd say that." She replied in the same tone.

"Didn't you see it?" I asked, referring to her power of foresight.

She shook her head. "No. I wanted it to be sincere. I didn't want to know until you told me."

"That's understandable." I replied

She nodded. Then she lay down and leaned against a tree, beckoning me to join her. I did, lying with my body in between her legs, my head resting on her chest. She wrapped her arms around me again, and I intertwined our fingers.

We lay there like that for what felt like hours. I was about to ask Alice what time it was until I felt a phone buzz. I took my phone out and saw that Bella had texted me with a very angry message. _"Where the hell are you?"_ I groaned.

"Bella?" Alice asked simply. I nodded.

"We should probably get going. I believe we stayed longer than we intended to." She said. I smirked. "And I do believe you did that on purpose. You wanted to miss school as much as I did."

"It is lunchtime now, isn't it?" She asked, ignoring my comment. I stretched my arms. "Yeah. We should be okay though, right?"

Alice nodded. "I'll say you had to hunt and so I took you and you got dirty so you needed a change of clothes."

"Edward and Jasper will both see right through that." I reminded her.

"Yes, but if they know what is good for them they will keep it to themselves." Alice said confidently. "And as for the teachers, well, don't you worry about that. I'll take care of it."

We stood up. I hugged her once more and said "thank you for showing this place to me. It truly is beautiful. Like you."

Alice chuckled softly. "Look who's trying to be the romantic now." She teased.

I kissed her lips.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I got on her back. "Yup." I replied.

Alice ran back, and I kept my eyes open this time just to see what it would be like. Everything was rushing around me, blurs off green passing by. It was somewhat sickening but all the same I felt as if I had to experience. The wind blowing in my face felt nice, like a breath of fresh air.

All too soon, the journey ended and we were back at Alice's car. I felt the dizziness catching up to me so I sat down.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked concerned.

"Just dizzy. I kept my eyes open and now my head is spinning." I replied.

"Well, let me carry you to the car." Alice ordered, kissing the top of my head.

"Alice, I can make it to the car…" I protested, trying to get up before the world spun again and I stumbled. She caught me before I hit the ground.

"No. I'm carrying you. But at least now we can just tell the teachers you were really dizzy this morning." She said stubbornly.

I pouted. She kissed my lips and said, "None of that. Bella will feel bad about getting mad at you and we will get away with it. It's okay."

I sighed. "Fine." I said, giving in.

"Yay. Now let's go before you stop feeling so dizzy." She replied, and after making sure my seatbelt was buckled, she started the engine and sped off towards the school.


End file.
